Reversing a vehicle that is connected to a trailer is very challenging for many drivers. If a hitch angle between a tow vehicle and trailer becomes sufficiently large, a potential jackknife condition may result. Thus, there is a need for a system that accurately determines the hitch angle between the vehicle and the trailer.